


oneshots / requests (and maybe just random ideas)

by honkz



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, literally FUCKING anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkz/pseuds/honkz
Summary: oh ym god i finally made the request and oneshot book?? wow, pog. kinda just where i dump the dream smp ideas i have, probably some headcanons too. :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, because awesamponk brainrot, hopefully - Relationship, its a oneshot and request book idk, maybe karlnapity idk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. request rules and just me talking

oh my god?? hi?? if you've read the ONE OTHER FCKIGN WORK I HAVE ON HERE then im sorry for how i type idk why i did it like that, i have no one to impress on here lmao. bUT HI. im just here to write oneshots, take requests, totally not ignore my other work, write down headcanons, and write down ideas. because u know, dream smp go fuckin brrrr. for requests, i'll do any ships that the content creators are okay with, no smut please for the love of god. i literally dont give a fuck if u like smut i just cant write it :') i can write angst and fluff tho! anything really. ofc there doesnt have to be a ship. go crazy ig, love u all <3 /p


	2. omg some headcanons??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAM AND PONK ARE ON THE MIND TAKE THIS LMAO

wow wow wow can i talk about them? thank u. most of these are here from conversations with one of my friends :') anyways. first one. fuckin. creepers would be these big furry monsters (because i want them to be) with typical creeper anatomy, where its basically four legs, and a torso and head in-between them. except they're furry and cute. so. sam. is a big fuckin furry monster thank you. like a centaur, but its not a horse its a big fuzzy green monster. he gives really good hugs :) as for ponk, consider. skeleton salmon. he has scales on his face and hands, his fingers and legs turn into b o n e, he burns really easily in the sun, and can be healed by water :) he can also breathe underwater fjgdkj but. okay. sam lets ponk be with him when hes guarding the prison so they end up just sitting somewhere and cuddling. sam just. holds him :)   
i forget when i wrote this so. you dont get anymore sorry (unless anyone wants it o0O)


	3. little karlnapity wip i'll probably never finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so. wow. okay. most of this is literally the nightmare quackity had lol. anyways, cw for like. abuse. idk. be careful pls (and tell me if i should finish this lmao)

The sound of dress shoes hitting wooden floor drew closer. It was beyond threatening, the sound ringing in my ears as I bolted through the never ending hallways, around the all too familiar corners. Away from him. I found a small room, with a bookcase. Much to my surprise, I could fit behind it. The footsteps drew closer, stopping right at the door of the room I was in. Another tear rolled down my cheek. His voice called out my name, like a siren to a sailor. I knew better than to come out of my hiding place though. No matter how sweet or sad he could sound, I knew what would wait for me if I answered his call. If I went to him. He was screaming now. More tears. I can’t do this again, I can’t fall back to this. He entered the room, I covered my mouth. My sobs weren’t muffled enough. He’d walked to the bookcase. I cried louder, I couldn’t control it. He pulled me out from behind the bookcase, crushed me in his arms. Almost a hug. I couldn’t breathe. 

“Why would you run from me, Quackity?”

As if I don’t know damn well he plans to hurt me. I can’t even reply.

“Answer me.”

I fucking can’t. Does he even want an answer at this point? He let go of me, letting my limp body fall to the ground. Either I’m about to be beat the fuck up, or he’s letting me be. And I doubt it’s the latter. A kick to the chest, and the air is ripped out of my lungs. Another kick.

“Useless. I don’t even know why I waste my time on you.”

It hurts. He was supposed to love me, why couldn’t he just love me? Why don’t you just love me?

I woke up. Shaking, in tears. Warm. What happened, where was I? What did he do? A hand gently touched my arm, pulling me back to reality.

“Karl?”

“That’s me. Did something happen? Bad dream?”

My eye started to focus again.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, if I woke you up.”

“You didn’t, don’t worry. Do you- want to talk about it? Cuddle?”

“Why weren’t you asleep?”

Karl paused, then hugged me. 

“Sapnap had a nightmare too. He fell asleep again, but I didn’t. And now we’re here. Do you wanna cuddle or talk it out?"


	4. agressive sobbing noises

HI TO THE LIKE. TWO PEOPLE WHO REQUESTED SHIT IM SO SORRY IM HORRIBLY SLOW AT WRITING :'D


	5. *throws ranboo headcanons at u*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi im having my moments of 'brainrot but throw memory loss and physical pain in there, oh shit where was i' so. :D

CAN I EXPLAIN MY HEADCANON WHERE RANBOO HAS PROSOPAGNOSIA THANKS. SO. if u dont know what prosopagnosia is (which, ofc its fine if u dont!) its, put more simply, face blindness! (i think, for him, it'd be more that he cant make an image of a human face in his mind, and wouldnt generally be able to recognize peoples faces, unless he was around them often! so, maybe he could recognize like- philza, techno, and tubbo? idk i couldnt think of many people, but. hopefully you get what i mean :D) no real idea why i have this headcanon tbh, but maybe cuz like. both memory loss and prosopagnosia can come with brain damage so. NEW THEORY?? /j anyways because we deserve an absolute monster of ranboo, he'd have digitigrade legs lmao- which. as far as im concerned, means, he's taller than he says he is, cuz he can stretch out his legs and be much taller! :D i like to think he has sharp teeth too just cuz, enderman headcanons that im throwing onto ranboo. :)


	6. WOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDD

HI I JUST REMEMBERED THE FUCK TON OF IDEAS I GOT FROM ROLEPLAYS SO. IM HYPED. HOPEFULLY I'LL ACTUALLY WRITE SHIT ON EM SOON :D AND. MAYBE MAKE ONE OF EM INTO A BOOK.


End file.
